Breaking Walls
by RaydorCakes
Summary: Tag to 4x06. Sharon and Andy contemplate their relationship, their future, and a certain nosey Lieutenant.


A/N: Just a little one-shot based off tonight's episode (4x06). Enjoy!

~oOo~

"Andy, are you okay?" Sharon asks, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself and nuzzling into his shoulder, "You seem... off."

"I... Ah, yeah. I'm okay Sharon." He smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, "This case, it just brought back some old memories."

"You're not like Tate, you know that right?" She tries, gently cupping his cheeks, "You've done so much good for this world Andy."

"I'm an alcoholic." He sighs and scratches the back of his neck with his free hand, "And in a way, I'm exactly like Tate."

"You know that's not true." She replies, gently kissing his lips, "You're sober, you've _been_ sober for how long now?" She inquires, already knowing the answer but hoping to put things in perspective for him.

"Almost twenty-one years." He grins, running a hand through her hair, "But it's like his AA buddy said, you can fall off the wagon," he snaps his fingers, "just like that. _I_ can fall off the wagon- just like that."

"You won't." She responds knowingly, "Not when things are finally starting to turn around. You've got Nicole and her family, Rusty and me, even without all this, you wouldn't. You're better than that." She smiles and looks up, searching his eyes, "What you went through, the things you've done, it's all in the past. What matters is _right now_." She pokes his chest playfully, "And right now is _supposed_ to be a relaxing night with your girlfriend." She quips, drawing out the last word as she rises from the couch, "Would you like a water?"

"Please." He nods, carefully watching her retreating form, "And speaking of my _girlfriend_ , a certain Lieutenant has become _very_ nosey."

"Really?" She quirks an eyebrow as she sits his water down on the end table.

"Yes, really." As she walks past, he wraps his arms around her legs, pulling her into his lap, "He wanted to know all about Serve."

"What did you tell him?" She questions, lacing her arms around his neck, "Wait, how did he know?"

"Well," he chuckles nervously, "I had to tell someone, and he's been surprisingly supportive." He shrugs.

"Andy, oh my God." She closes her eyes and leans back, letting out a deep sigh, "This isn't good."

"Oh come on." He tries, beginning to trail kisses down her neck, "It's not like he's gonna say anything."

"You know I don't stand a chance while you're doing that." She hums as he captures her lips, "What did you say about our date?"

"I told him the restaurant was so romantic that you couldn't control yourself. I'd never have expected you'd want to do it in a car." He chuckles.

"Andy, oh my God!" Her eyes open wide with horror and she slaps his chest, "You didn't?!" She grumbles.

"No." He laughs, pulling her into his chest, "I didn't. I just told him it went really well, and for our first _real_ date, I think it did, don't you?"

"We've been practically doing this ' _dating_ ' thing for over a year." She grins, looking at him intently, "And I think it went very well."

"Glad we're on the same page." He captures her lips again, "But can we go back to first names at work? I think that's what set him off."

She looks at him confused for a moment, her fingers toying with the short hairs at the nape of his neck, "How... What do you mean?"

"You said we needed to keep _this_ ," he kisses her cheek, "and work separate, but that's a little hard to do when we're always Sharon and Andy at work."

"I guess you're right." She focuses on the lamp in the corner of the room, and he can tell the little gears in her head are turning.

"Any ideas on how to solve that problem?" He probes, "Any ideas at all?"

The note of sarcasm in his voice causes her to smile, "Yes, _Lieutenant_ ," she teases, "why don't we go back to being Sharon and Andy. I like that, always have."

"Oh really?" He raises an eyebrow. _Now it was his turn to be surprised_.

"Yes." She smiles, ghosting her lips against his, "I feel like you were the first one who wasn't intimidated by me. I don't even remember when you started calling me by my first name or why I never corrected you, but you broke down a wall when you did that."

"Did I?" He teases, kissing the tip of her nose and lingering there, their faces centimeters apart, "How many walls are left?"

"Well," she grins mischeviously, "There's exactly one wall between here and the bedroom."


End file.
